Changes
by emeralddusk
Summary: She's still Alex...right?


Changes

Halex/Stigi

Harper and Alex quickly smacked their soft, moist lips together, making loud smooching sounds each time. Giggling, the two looked into one another's eyes, and continued their romantic activity. "Mmm," the Latina purred. "You are so amazing." Alex stroked her girlfriend's back, touching under her bra strap.

"So are you," Harper moaned, leaning forward, gently pushing her lover onto her back, then lifting up her shirt. Alex bit her lips as the redhead slowly lay her soft, gorgeous stomach on hers. Leaning her head back, the dark-haired girl moaned in ecstasy, wearing a growing smile on her face. Harper stroked through Alex's hair, then touched her soft, warmly blushing cheeks, and kissed her lips. Suddenly, Alex felt different; stronger, more feminine.

Growing slightly rough, the Latina wrapped Harper's long, silk-like red locks around her fist, causing her to let out satisfied groans as Alex brought her hand down Harper's beautiful, lightly pudgy side, feeling her flawless skin on her own, then reached her pants. Her eyes closed and her lips heavily pressed into her girlfriend's, the dark-haired teenager quickly and forcefully tore Harper's pants down to her ankles, and playfully touched the small lining of her snug pink panties. Now loudly and frequently moaning in pure pleasure, Alex arched her head from side to side, opening and closing her lips against her lover's. "Alex," Harper managed to croak out, barely able to escape the coils of her ecstasy. "That's enough..." Alex continued her advances, hardly aware of the growing saliva forming around her mouth. "Alex," the redhead called again. "Stop it."

Opening her eyes, the Latina slowly crawled backward, ruffling the sheets below her. Clad in only her black and pink bra and panties, Alex dropped back on her rear, and looked at Harper with timid eyes. Pulling her pants back up, the redhead gently wiped a small bead forming in her lover's eye. Her cheeks were rough-red, and her looked scared. "It's okay," Harper whispered to a more childlike Alex than she had ever seen. "...Are you alright?" Alex was shaking now, and clenched her knees like she was cold.

Always thoughtful, Harper quickly ripped a sheet off the bed, and draped it over her girlfriend. Gently wrapping her arms around Alex, the redhead began stroking back on the blanket; on her lover's hair. "You're okay," she whispered. Alex was taking in trembling breaths and clenching her sheet close to her body. Some time passed, and Alex was back to normal again. Having put on her jeans and a sweater, the Latina walked down to the living room, where Harper was sitting with a cup of tea. "Hey," she called to the distraught girl.

"Hi," Alex weakly replied, slowly walking over to the couch and taking a seat.

"Made you a cup," Harper offered, holding the steaming liquid up to her girlfriend. Alex slowly took the cup and sipped it, letting it warm her body. "Thank you," she said just above a whisper.

"What's been going on?" Harper asked, her tone growing more realistic and concerned. "You've been acting really...aggresive lately."

"I don't know," Alex answered, sounding uneasy. "I'm scared...what if I'm...changing?"

"You might just be tense," the redhead suggested. "Sometimes that stuff affects your...desires." That wasn't enough. "And those break-downs you've been having...they're getting worse."

"I'm fine," Alex insisted. "I mean...you don't need to worry. And...I wanna keep kissing you. "Thanks alot for caring, though...that means the world to me..." Harper looked at her friend with nervous eyes. "You're right...I'm tense...and it makes me nervous how carried away I get...it'll get better. Kay, baby?"

"...Okay," Harper finally gave in. Suddenly, a puff of smoke flashed, and a blond-haired young woman with pig tails and a cheerleader outfit on, and an overweight girl in a tight black, one-piece suit walked down the stairs.

"What happened?" the pudgy girl asked in Stevie's voice, looking over her bloated body.

"Must've messed up the spell," Gigi suggested, feeling her childish hairdo, then looking at her outfit. "Wow...you got puffy." Stevie gave her lover an exasperated glance, then pressed in on her large tummy.

"Hey, guys," the pudgy girl said, seeing her friends. "...You okay?"

"Yeah," Alex answered, setting her cup down. "Just worn out...do I wanna know..."

"I don't wanna talk about it," the cheerleader interrupted, scratching the back of her head. "I should test these out on you guys before I use them on Stevers." Gigi kissed her girlfriend's softened cheek.

"Don't count on it," Harper shot out, trying to lighten the mood for Alex. Stevie quickly twittled her fingers, then watched as Harper began to change; stomach tightened and became muscular, her breasts swelled into large pectoral muscles, her hair expanded and curled, and her clothing tore into a wrestling bikini design. "What the..." Stevie blew on her pointer finger, then touched it to her pudgy side.

"You look hot," Alex said, feeling her girlfriend's muscled arms. "Mmm." The Latina lay her head down on Harper's developed shoulder and closed her eyes. "Stevie, you could take some lessons from her...you're looking kind of bloated." Seeing Alex wasn't feeling her best, the Asian teen let her get away with that.

The following day, Stevie and Gigi were sitting at the dinner table, talking to one another. "I don't know what's up," Stevie whispered before taking a sip of coffee. "She's just been...out of it lately."

"I just hope she's okay," Gigi replied. "Harper seems okay, but I can tell she's torn up." Just then, the two heard the stairs gently creaking, and ended their conversation. Her long red hair gently streaming behind her, Harper entered the kitchen. "Hey, Harps."

"Hi," the redhead greeted. "Hey...what spell were you guys trying yesterday?" The couple grew confused for a second. "The one that turned you into those...You know."

"Some full-body shapeshifting charm," Stevie answered. "I know it seems shallow...but we were just having fun."

"Could you show me where you found it?" Harper asked. "Alex and I wanted to try something new."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Gigi blurted out. "I mean, she's been..."

"She's fine," the redhead interrupted. "Just gotta keep her mind off her tension...besides, this'll be more goofy than sexual."

"...Well," Stevie finally gave in. "We haven't figured it out yet...if you wanted, the two of us could help you with it the first time."

"Cool," Harper answered. "I'll be the guinea pig the first time...I wanna be, like, a super-girly ballerina. Can you guys do that?"

"We can try," Gigi giggled, waving her wand back and forth. "Come on, let's try it now." The three walked down to the basement, and readied their wands.

"So, do you wanna be skinny, pudgy, or like the chick in Black Swan?" Stevie asked, looking at the emerald glowing on her wand.

"Lemme try something to warm up, first," Gigi interrupted, waving her wand back and forth. Harper and Stevie began to feel their stomachs change; Stevie looked down, and found herself starting to expand. Harper, however, was growing taller and more trim. Finally, the Asian teenager was a full-figured woman wearing a skin-tight black one-piece bathing suit, and the redhead was a tall, slim, busty model with long red hair. "I'm ready," Gigi declared, holding back laughter.

Uncomfortably wiggling herself around, Stevie quickly snapped out the back of her bathing suit, and steadied her wand. "I am gonna make you regret that," she warned her lover. "Hope you weren't too attached to your figure."

"Can we do this first, please?" Harper asked before catching a glimpse of how large her bosoms were.

"Hey," Alex called down, walking down the stairs. Looking around at the altered girls, the Latina slowly entered the basement. "You guys having fun without me?" she playfully asked. Alex strolled over to her girlfriend (who she could recognize no matter how she looked). "Mmm," she happily purred, wrapping her arms around Harper's soft but firm tummy. "Looks like you gained weight...if you know what I mean." The teenager lay her head against her lover's enlarged breasts and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

Harper gently stroked her adult hands through her now-younger lover's soft hair and smiled a womanly, almost motherly smile. "Sweet," she murmured. "I actually had a surprise waiting for you...but you spoiled it."

"Sorry," the Latina replied, her tone sounding like a little girl's.

"You wanna try it anyway?" Stevie asked, flopping her enlarged stomach up and up like a toy.

"You wanna?" Harper offered her girlfriend.

"Only if I get to go first," Alex answered, returning to her usual tone of voice. "Okay, hit me." Harper, Gigi, and Stevie whispered to one another, then circled around the girl with their wands out.

"Three...two...one," Harper counted down before releasing a ball of energy onto her girlfriend. Stevie and Gigi followed harmonically, and watched the purple light surround the wizard. Soon, the light vanished. Alex looked down at herself, then at her friends. "Nothing," she said. Harper looked confused, glancing down at her wand.

"Uh," Alex suddenly croaked out, feeling a great change coming on her body. Feeling very strange, the girl lay down on the ground, covering her belly. Suddenly, she felt herself begin to grow. Her legs soon grew long and massive, and her butt began to swell out massively, boxing Stevie in against the wall. Her eyes tightly closed, as if in pain, Alex felt her upper body start to bulge and grow. Her clothes began to tear, leaving her enormous tummy exposed. However, what remained of her pants changed into what resembled a giant diaper. Letting out a groan, Alex's massive body expanded out of the house. Still, she continued to grow, though her body didn't look like itself; she had the physical structure of a giant baby. Her face still strongly resembled its true self, though the girl's hair was now in a juvenile pigtail style.

Harper, Gigi, and Stevie watched in shock and disbelief as the teenager reached the size of several skyscrapers around their ruined house. Looking down at her immature, bulging body, Alex found her friends. "You turned me into a baby!" she cried, her voice loud but still her own. "What did you do?"

"We messed up the spell!" Harper called out. "I'm sorry! We can change you back!" The redhead turned to her friends. "This is a nightmare...she's a giant infant, and she's right in the middle of New York City! People are gonna find out. We're dead!"

"First things first," Stevie replied, flipping her blond-dyed hair out of her face. "We've gotta turn her back...a spell that big isn't easy to undo, though."

"I'll check to see if the spell book survived her little growth spurt," Gigi replied, running into the remains of the house.

"This is bad," the redhead whispered.

"Look at me!" Alex cried out, her pudgy, underdeveloped arms waving through the air. "You've gotta change me back!" The wizard went down into a crawl position. Suddenly, without any of her control, the giant teenager-turned baby flatulated. Catching it, Alex's eyes widened. "Oh," she whined, her eyes beginning to well up with tears. "Ohh! I need my dipey changed!" Stevie and Harper looked at one another in pure horror. "Oh, come on!" Alex screeched, pounding her hands and feet on the ground in a full-on tantrum. Soon, the girl began screaming and crying at the top of her lungs.

"You change her," Harper insisted.

"She's your girlfriend," Stevie argued. Realizing her friend was right, the redhead nodded, then readied herself for the horrid task before her. "Here," the Asian teenager said, turning Harper into a giant, motherly version of herself.

"Thanks," the giant redhead said. "Okay," Harper whispered, walking towards her giant, infantile, screaming girlfriend. "It's okay...Sssh." The giant woman took Alex into her arms, and tried to rock her. "Here, now lay down. There you go." Gulping hard, the redhead unstrapped the sides of her lover's diaper, and slowly pulled down on it. "Oh," Harper gasped, covering her mouth to control her urge to vomit. Stevie covered her eyes. Slowly, uncomfortably, Harper undressed Alex, cleaned her off, sprinkled her with baby powder, then redressed her. Alex let out a happy, relieved coo, then hugged Harper, like any infant would do. "There you go, sweetie."

"Hey, I found it!" Gigi called out, holding the book in hand. "Harper, what happened?"

"Don't worry," Stevie replied. "I just did a basic enlargement spell. I have no idea what we did to Alex, though." Shrinking herself back to normal size, Harper walked over to her friends. "Okay, I think we crossed spells...I was doing some research, and I think we can turn her back if we expose her to normal human genes."

"How?" Harper asked.

"It said we could do it by biting her...you know, vampire style," Gigi answered. "I think I know who should do it..."

"No way!" Harper cried. "I just changed her! That was disgusting! Besides, you guys messed up the spell, too!"

"I know," Stevie replied. "And I'm sorry...but wouldn't it be easier on her if it was you? Her girlfriend? She would want you to make her normal again." Coming to her senses, the redhead glanced at the book. "I don't have to hurt her, do I?" she asked.

"All we have to do is put this potion on your teeth," Gigi answered, taking out a vile of blue liquid. "And thanks, Harps."

"No problem," the redhead answered. "Anything to get the old Alex back." Harper poured the potion into her mouth, swished it around her teeth, then ran over to her giant girlfriend, who was sucking on her toes. "Sorry, baby," the young woman whispered, gently pressing her teeth on her lover's ankle. Alex cringed, then began to change. Startled, Harper ran back, watching what was happening.

Her body slowly returning to normal, Alex started shrinking. However, her dark hair bled over red, her breasts and stomach swelled out, as did her legs and arms. Her face gently puffed out; her lips becoming full and red and her cheeks getting chubbier. Her torn clothing molded into one of Harper's colorfully decorated outfits, and Alex was then back to human size. "Uh-oh," Harper said, gazing at what was a body double of herself. "A-Alex?"

The other red-haired teenager stared at Harper in confusion. "No," she politely corrected. "My name's Harper...Harper Finkle...if you don't know me, that's okay. Wow, nice outfit...I love using nature in the outfits I make." Her voice was exactly like Harper's, as was her tone, and clearly her personality.

Unable to speak, Harper ran over to Stevie and Gigi. "It didn't work!" she cried. "She's just like me! We did something wrong!"

"Oh my gosh," Gigi exclaimed, looking at the spell book. "I...I thought it wouldn't happen, but...we did a 'were' spell on her!"

"What?" Harper snapped.

"It's a semi-medieval spell," Stevie explained. "Were refers to an exaggeration...so when you bit Alex...you turned her into a WereHarper...this is all our fault."

"Can we turn her back?" the redhead insisted.

"I...I don't know how," Gigi confessed, viciously leafing through the books. For a second, everything was dark. Harper looked over at her lover, who was now a living monument to her mistakes. She was blissfully ignorant, constantly upbeat and happy, and obsessed with everything the real Harper had outgrown.

"Wait..." the redhead declared, running towards her lover. Stevie and Gigi remained still, having no idea what Harper was doing.

"Hi," the were-creature said, her voice sweet. Suddenly, Harper pressed her cool, soft lips into Alex's, and remained still for a moment. The were-being soon sucame to the passion, and closed her eyes. Harper stroked down her clone's hair, feeling it start to change as her own body began to glow. Alex's pale, plump body began to tan and tighten back to its true self; her hair draped down in its normal, dark locks. Then, Harper pulled back to see her real girlfriend standing before her. "You brought me back before...what better way than to return the favor exactly as you gave it...Remember at Pop Con? The powder?"

Her eyes closed, Alex nodded, then fell into her lover's arms. Stevie and Gigi hugged one another, sharing regret. "It's okay," the redhead assured them. "It's okay."

Alex and Harper lay side to side on the couch, the same blanket draped over both of them. "They people'll forget...that's what our spells were for," Harper promised her lover. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be," Alex replied, too tired to open her eyes. "You didn't mean to...and I love you too much to blame any of you...just promise me we'll always have this kind of love..."

"I promise," Harper warmly replied, kissing her girlfriend's lips, then tucking the blanket over them both. For the first time in a long time, Alex fell asleep smiling, as did her girlfriend. Stevie and Gigi settled themselves down, and drifted into slumber with one another.


End file.
